Halloween II: Laurie's Song
by Stevie Wayne
Summary: Only recognizes the original 1978 Halloween. Laurie Strode, one year later, has been living in fear after Michael Myers vanished. People can't seem to understand why Laurie Strode hasn't 'gotten over it.' Nobody has comforted her, nobody has helped her overcome her tragedy. Her father, forcing her to return to school the following Monday. Halloween is coming.
1. One Year Later

Nov 1st 1978

4:45am

1

"I told you, I didn't miss. I shot him six times!" Dr. Loomis argued with FBI agents, as well as some other high profile detectives. A judge walked in looking extremely exhausted, he had some white ghost paint still on his face from the Halloween party earlier. Arguably he was starting his hangover early.

"Alright everyone take a seat."

"You pulled me away from that small town that still needs me!" Dr. Loomis shouted.

"Nobody needs you." A man shouted from the background. Loomis looked at him and put his head down. "Can't even shoot someone in front of you…"

"I shot him six times." He repeated only auditable to the officer next to him.

The judge pulled Michael Myers file and started to read it, more like scan it. He looked up at Dr. Loomis, "He is a warden of the state at this point. Any surviving family members?"

"His mother." Loomis stated. "She has had nothing to do with him for almost ten years now. She gave up on him too, like most of us. He needs to be found and locked away." Dr. Loomis said.

"We will find him, if this case file is correct, he isn't very smart."

"He's brilliant." 2Loomis mumbled. "He won't be caught, we need to hunt him. You need me to do that!"

"We need you locked away, until we can determine everything that happened." The Judge said. The officers laughed and pulled the shackles out.

"You're making a huge mistake." Loomis declared.

"Reconvene November 2nd. I'm exhausted." The Judge stood up and left the room. The officers pulled Loomis, who was now cuffed, outside towards the police cars. As they walked outside, Loomis could see in the distance a white pale face staring at them.

"He's here!" Loomis shouted. The officers looked around. "Over there!" He jolted his head towards the Shape that watched them. When the officers looked, the Shape backed into the darkness and was no longer visible. He was never found.

 **2**

October 29th 1979

A white car pulled into the Haddonfield Cemetery, it parked and Laurie stepped out of the car. She was wearing black sunglasses, and had a cigarette handing off the side of her lip. She had flowers in the other hand. She slowly walked towards a grave marker. _Annie Brackett_ the stone next to it _Lynda Van Der Klok._

Laurie sat between the two stones, placing the flowers in the middle between them. She looked at both of them, a tear rolled down her face. She heard leaves rustled behind her, she turned frightened. She stood up and looked around.

 _In Annie's bedroom Laurie and Annie sat on the bed with their math books open on a practice test. "Okay Annie, you need to focus if you want to pass tomorrow." Laurie said sternly but with a giggle._

 _"I know, but this shit doesn't make sense to me. I just don't get why the x needs to be so complex. Like, show yourself, why are you hidden." Annie said, Laurie rolled her eyes. "My dad's not going to let me go to homecoming next month if I don't pass this test. Mr. Arnold has been calling him after each of these tests and basically ratting me out. Jesus, like report cards aren't enough."_

 _"They just want you to be successful."_

 _"Great, now you're on their side." Annie snapped her book closed._

 _"Oh stop being so dramatic. Look I'm not going to let you NOT go to homecoming. One of us has to go and experience it…and we all know I'm not going." Laurie said, twirling her hair._

 _"Then come." Annie said pushing Laurie's chin up a little. "If I get an A on this test, you have to come." Annie said smiling bigger than ever._

 _"If you get a 100% on this test I will come." Laurie said looking down at the book._

 _"Let's be more realistic."_

 _"100% or no deal." Annie looked down at her book._

 _"I guess me going to homecoming will be it…"_

 _Laurie looked down at her book with a bit of sorrow. As if Annie not making it her priority to get that 100% so Laurie would go to Homecoming wasn't the big deal she wanted it to be. "So work this equation—" Laurie handed Annie the piece of paper._

Laurie pulled out a piece of paper from her purse she brought with her to the cemetery. It had a test folded up. 95% read on the top. She smiled. The irony of it all, was that Michael Myers had killed her the night before the homecoming dance.

 _"I wish I could be more like you." Lynda said, slamming her hands down beside her sides with her pom poms._

 _"What do you mean by that?" Laurie asked, she was sitting in the grass looking up at Lynda._

 _"Focus more on school work, and less on all this stressful shit." Lynda looked out onto the football field. She could see Bob arguing with another player. "At least school work has resolutions."_

 _"What's bothering you?" Laurie asked her._

 _"Well, I need to come up with a new cheer by tomorrows practice. Ms. Jordan already thinks I'm totally the worst Captain…I really have been trying."_

 _Laurie stood up and walked towards Lynda, she put an arm around her. "You have so much courage. To just stand out there and do all that shouting, and cheering, and high kicks…It's funny you wish you could be more like me, I wish I was more like…more like you." Laurie said, blushing a bit. Lynda pulled Laurie to her and hugged her tightly._

 _"Where would I be without you Laurie? I still remember in second grade when you pushed Terry McAllister when he threw that mud pie on me." They both laughed._

 _"He had it coming."_

 _"You are tough when you need to be." Lynda complimented her._

 _"So what is your cheer going to be?" Laurie asked._

 _"You asking me about cheerleading?" Lynda asked surprised. "Well I need it to have Haddonfield in it, 'We're from Haddonfield,'_ and I can't rhyme with Haddonfield."

 _"What about—" Laurie started._

 _"Go on…" Lynda said with a giggle. "I love this."_

 _"Shut up." Laurie said laughing. Then out of character, Laurie stood up and grabbed the pomp oms. She began her awkward stance "We're from Haddonfield, couldn't be prouder. Can't hear us now? We'll yell a little louder." Laurie repeated it louder. Lynda looked wide eyed at Laurie._

 _"Are you kidding me? That was totally cool." Lynda picked up her cheer notepad and jotted it down, "Couldn't be prouder, can't hear us now…"_

 _"Don't tell anyone about this." Laurie said sitting back down in the grass._

 _"You should join the team." Lynda said lighting up a cigarette._

 _"No way."_

 _"You should, I didn't think you thought about this type of stuff. It totally caught me off guard! You are the stress relief master. Always." Lynda bent down and hugged Laurie._

"Laurie." A voice said, snapping Laurie back to reality. The voice was familiar, she slowly turned around and saw Mr. Brackett walking towards her. He was wearing a blue sweating and jeans. His wife, Mrs. Brackett was next to him. They were bringing flowers. Laurie stood up and silently hugged them.

"It's so good to see you Laurie." Mrs. Brackett said, she was sniffling. "I loved having you around."

"We loved—" Mr. Brackett corrected.

"I miss that too." Laurie said, moving her sunglasses up to show her red eyes, and dark bags. It stunned the couple.

"We haven't seen you since the funeral last year. You're always welcome to our place." Mr. Brackett said squeezing Laurie's shoulder. "We're going to have an officer, outside your house for the next few days." He said. It was awkward, they both looked at each other. Laurie hugged Mrs. Brackett and walked back towards her car.

Laurie got in and sat there a moment before the ignition coming on. She quickly drove away back towards her home.

 **3**

Laurie power walked into the grocery store and grabbed a hand basket, like most of her trips in the store, she wanted to make it quick. She scanned the aisles making sure they were empty before going down them. She grabbed a bunch of chicken soup, a bread loaf, and some peanut butter. As she walked out of the aisle a women almost bumped into her. The woman looked at her a moment, "Laurie." She said.

"Oh hello." Laurie recognized her instantly, it was a woman she used to babysit for. "How are you Mrs. Everett."

"It's such a pleasure seeing you Laurie, I haven't ran into you in…some time."

"It has, have a goo—" Laurie was interrupted by the woman.

"Pete needs a babysitter next Friday, interested?" She asked.

Laurie looked at her stunned, "I think I'm going to have to pass on that."

"Why's that?" Laurie didn't answer, and started to walk away, "Laurie, you need to move on sweetie. It's over, and you can't keep living your life like this." A young man at the register walked up to the woman he gave her a stern look, "I'm just trying to help her, she's a mess." Laurie dropped the basket by the front and ran out to her car.

The young man followed behind her with the bagged groceries she was going to purchase. He went to her window and knocked. Laurie was face down on the steering wheel crying. She opened her door "Hey Paul." She said.

"She's a bitch." He said handing her the bag. Laurie took it hesitantly, "I'll buy it, Mr. Reeves would understand. Take it." She took the bag and placed it on her passenger seat.

"I know she meant well." Laurie started.

"Mrs. Everett is a gossip." Paul said. "She doesn't understand what you went through," Paul started. "Annie and I….you, Bob and Lynda. We were like, a posse." Paul joked. "Anyways, sorry that happened to you. Please let me know if you need anything. You can call me here I'm working all weekend.

"Thanks Paul. Good seeing you." Laurie closed her door and drove home. She saw her dad's car "Strode Reality" parked out front. It was a sight that Laurie hated.

 _"So what you think you are just going to sit in your room for the rest of your life Laurie? Absolutely not! You are going to school on Monday morning. That is final!" Laurie's dad said. Laurie was sitting on her bed crying. She had crutches leaned up against her wall. It was Saturday Night and three nights ago was Halloween 1978._

 _"Dad you don't get it. He's still out there…he wasn't a normal man." Laurie cried into the hallway._

 _"Morgan, please." Pamela Strode, her mother, called from the bottom of the stairs. "She's been through enough."_

 _"I don't need Laurie to become a recluse. It will be such a sign of empowerment from the Strode Family if Laurie shows up to school on Monday morning." He said. "Laurie stabbed him, that lunatic Doctor shot him allegedly six times…Michael Myers is dead in the woods out there. He has no social skills. Nobody else has died. Except him. Rest assured they will find his body in the woods in a few days. Now he wasn't an actual Monster for Christ sakes!"_

 _"He was the Boogeyman." Laurie said hugging her stuffed bear tightly._

 _"Shut the hell up with that Boogeyman shit!"_

 _"Morgan!" Pamela was now next to him. "Leave her alone, go downstairs." She said Morgan just looked at her sternly. Laurie thought her mother would walk in and comfort her after that moment. However, instead, she just looked in frowned at her and closed the door. Leaving Laurie to deal with all this emotional baggage alone. She did return to school Monday morning._

Laurie walked into the house and saw her father in the corner of the kitchen making a coffee. "Laurie." He shouted out with some tenderness.

"Yes dad." She walked into the kitchen.

"Where did you go this morning?"

"To see Annie and Lynda." Laurie said

"Ah…I thought you weren't going to go over there so much."

"I was feeling lonely."

He turned around holding his coffee, "You have us." He said kissing her forehead as he walked by. He walked into the living room and turned the news on.

"Any plans today?" Laurie asked. Her father was so enthralled by the news that he completely ignored her. Laurie walked upstairs to her room. She went to her bed and looked out the window, into her neighbor's yard. The clothes lines were cleared, but she still remembers seeing him there. Michael Myers.


	2. Halloween Morning

1

Halloween

The streets of Haddonfield were still that Halloween morning. Leaves blew down the suburban streets like an orange and brown wave. There were some kids walking around in their Halloween costumes, and backpacks heading to school. There was a little fog that made seeing too far that morning almost impossible. A shape, standing perfectly in the fog moved by the Strode house.

Laurie woke up that morning feeling sick. She knew what day it was, and couldn't handle it. She walked into the bathroom and splashed water on her face. She started to breath heavily. She knew this day would be hard but she wasn't ready. Her father petitioned hard against any type of medication recommended by the doctors she had seen. He didn't want his daughter on any hard drugs. _She didn't need them_ , he would say. It wasn't the Strode way.

"Make it go away." Laurie cried out. She felt alone, and had nobody to turn to. She wanted to talk to somebody, she needed to talk to somebody. She felt dizzy as she walked towards her room to get clothes she would wear today. She grabbed jeans, a shirt, and some boots. She grabbed a light coat as well.

She walked out the front door that morning looking around cautiously. Some kids ran by her front driveway screaming. Laurie made her way towards her car when she saw someone walking up her driveway. Her heart started to race.

"Laurie!" Tommy said, he hugged her side. "I've missed you."

"Aw, I've missed you also."

"My mom said not to see you, but I needed to see you today. I'm scared." Tommy said.

"There's nothing to be scared of Tommy." Laurie said, as if she actually believed herself. Her saying this was just a cycle of what she was being told as well.

"The Boo—"

"Please Tommy." Laurie said convincingly. She thought of how he may be feeling. He was there, he saw him.

"I feel safe with you. Can you drop me off at school?" He asked. Laurie hesitated a moment. "Please?"

She pointed towards the passenger seat. Tommy smiled and ran around, getting into the car. They made their way down the road mostly in silence. She parked outside of the school, he quickly got out. "Thanks Laurie. Nobody understands." He said and ran into the crowd of students standing outside.

 _Laurie was sitting on the corner of the ambulance, Tommy and Lindsey also inside crying. She remembers Mr. and Mrs. Doyle getting home and running towards the ambulance, completely ignoring Laurie and hugging their son. Understandable. They pulled Tommy out of the car. They looked at Laurie, Mr. Doyle smiling and mouthing a 'thank you.' He handed her five dollars._

 _Laurie held the five dollar bill in her hand as they walked away. She was still in shock and didn't think she could have a conversation at that moment anyways. The coldness of the exchange has also haunted Laurie. Not that she expected a bonus for her babysitting duties that night, but $5.00. She would have rather not gotten paid that night then a five dollar bill. It felt dirty to her. She slide it off her lap and it blew in the wind._

 _She heard Loomis screaming in the background at one of the officers. Mr. Brackett breaking down in the middle of the street once they discovered the bodies in the other house. Lindsey sat alone in the back of the ambulance. Laurie couldn't even turn around at this point to look at her, and comfort her. She couldn't even comfort herself._

 _The Wallace's eventually arrived and took Lindsey, they couldn't go into their house as it was a crime scene. Laurie never seen them again after that night, last she heard they moved to Russellville. She then thought, Annie wouldn't be getting anything for babysitting that night. She wouldn't even have been there if it wasn't for them._

 _Laurie's parents were nowhere to be found. She was taken to the hospital and operated on, she didn't even see her mother until the next morning when she was waking up from the surgery. She mother was caressing her face when she awoke. A moment of comfort._

Laurie moved her map around the passenger seat as she drove. She was heading towards Smiths Grove Sanitarium. She wanted to talk to Loomis. She thought of him as her savior. However she has not seen him since he shot Michael and helped her downstairs to the paramedics. The man was cold as well. She knew that he was hellbent on killing Michael that night, and the police took him away to Harden County.

She arrived at the Sanitarium and walked towards the front, there was a large glass window with a small hole to talk to the nurse that sat alone. "Hello." Laurie said shyly to the nurse.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, I was here to see Dr. Loomis." She said.

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No I don't."

The nurse pulled out a roster and started to look through, "Loomis you say?"

"Yes."

"I don't see a Loomis, are you sure he works here?"

"I believe he does."

"One second." The nurse stood up and walked towards a back office. Laurie stood there looking around. In the background she saw a man standing at the door to his room. He just stood there staring at her. Laurie felt uncomfortable and looked away. The nurse finally came back, "I'm sorry but I am being told that Loomis no longer works here." She said.

"Oh, is there any way to get his contact information? Or perhaps information on where he works now?"

"I'm sorry miss, but we can't give out that type of information."

"I understand. I drove a long way, is there anybody here that I can talk to about Michael Myers?" The nurse looked shocked by this.

"Michael Myers…why?"

"I am just, I'm doing a news article."

"I'm sorry but we are told we cannot make statements on Michael Myers. Miss I'm going to have to ask you to leave." The nurse said.

Laurie just turned around and walked out of the Sanitarium. As she walked down the stairs back to her car a man recognized her. "Laurie Strode." He said proudly.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" She asked.

"I'm sorry, I am Dr. Victor York. I worked with Loomis. I read all about what happened last, well damn, last Halloween."

"You worked with Loomis?" Laurie asked interested.

"Yes, well used too."

"What happened to him, does he no longer work here?"

"His license was stripped away from him. There was a lot of lawsuits as you know, related to what happened last year. One of the stipulations of a settlement was for him to no longer be able to practice medicine of any kind."

"That is harsh…" Laurie said, "He saved my life."

"But caused the death of 4 others."

"How do you figure it was his fault?"

"I don't, but the people did."

"Are you still in contact with Dr. Loomis?" Laurie asked.

"Nobody is really."

"Do you know if he lived around here?" He pulled out a business card from his wallet. It was an older card for Dr. Loomis. It had an address on there.

"Try this. Can't assure you if he lives there or not, but worth a try I suppose. For you anyways. I must be going, it was a pleasure meeting you my dear." The man turned and walked into the building. Laurie looked down at the card then back at him.

She got into her car and looked down at the map trying to track down Green Street.

She started to make her way towards it, it was way off the backroads. It was strange that a man like Dr. Loomis would live so secluded. She pulled up at a house that stood in the middle of forest. There was an iron gate blocking the front door. Laurie walked up and started to knock. There was no response. She stood back and looked up at the windows, she saw a shadow of someone behind a curtain. "Dr. Loomis?" She called up.

She looked around the old home, the dead bushes, and grass. The fall leaves danced around wildly in the wind. Laurie walked down the steps of the house back towards her car. She turned back around. "Dr. Loomis, I really need to talk to you. If you are home, please…please."

The front door opened.

2

On the walls of Loomis's home were family photos. Everything was dusty, and the house was crowded with boxes, and random knickknacks. "Sorry about the mess. Wasn't expecting any company." Loomis said making room for Laurie to sit.

Laurie sat down and looked at a picture of a little girl sitting on a younger Dr. Loomis's lap. "This is a cute picture." Laurie said monotone.

"That there is my daughter Isabelle." Laurie had no idea that he had kids, she never thought about him having a family. She didn't dare ask what happened to her, or his wife who were clearly no longer around. There was a long silence. "Why did you come here today?" Loomis asked, looking down at some papers on his coffee table.

"I'm scared." Laurie said.

"We both know, he isn't a normal man." Loomis began, he stood up and started to walk around his living room. "Michael was simply, and pure evil. However…I shot him six times. I believe, with my logical mind that he is dead. He may have wondered off, into the woods and died. We both know the police department half assed that search for him. I've been out there you know? In the woods, looking for a body. Hoping to find his rotting, decaying body." Laurie was surprised by this, because she as well had looked in the woods for his body.

"Peace of mind." Laurie said.

"Exactly." Loomis walked to a picture on his wall. It was a photo of him and some of his patients. It was like a class picture in a normal school except with patients. They were all younger. The one that stood out was the blonde boy in the background just standing there. Looking into the soul of everyone that looked at the picture. "He had an innocent look. I knew there was something menacing about him. I remember meeting him for the first time. Silence. It was as if the boy was lobotomized. He would stare at you though. A haunting stare. I would stare into his eyes, back at him, for hours at a time. Waiting for him to say something. Antagonizing him, to say anything. It was frustrating, and fascinating."

"He never spoke to you?" Laurie asked.

"Never, not one simple word. Not even a cough. No sneezes. There was nothing natural about him. That is why I wanted him to die that night. I wanted to kill him. He was a killing machine, nobody believed me. And when he escaped, and did what I warned them against. They blamed me…" He said with a bittersweet laugh.

Laurie readjusted herself from the uncomfortable sofa she sat on. "Dr. Loomis." He looked at her waiting for whatever she was going to say, "What if he is alive?"

"Well, I just don't know Laurie."

"Do you think he would come after me again?"

"He found something about you interesting that's for sure."

"I replayed that day in my head, everyday…for the last year." Laurie began, "My dad…he asked me to drop off a key at the Myers house that morning. I did go back to his house that morning and dropped off the key. I read some of the report that he was at that house earlier that day, that he killed and ate a dog." Laurie said. "I think…maybe he saw me when I did that. After that I noticed him, stalking me. At first I thought it was in my head, or I was being paranoid…but when I saw that mask…I couldn't help but feel guilty for not calling the police about it sooner." Laurie said breaking down a little. "Maybe, it could have been stopped."

"You cannot blame yourself for that Laurie."

"It's hard not to. Shit, I can't even remember what happened from the moment I went into that house, to you walking me downstairs after shooting him off the balcony…"

"Has your therapist helped you with that?"

"What therapist." Laurie said with a laugh.

"I'm assuming you talked to someone about that night?" Loomis asked.

"Nobody…" Laurie said longingly.

"Nobody?" Loomis asked shocked.

"Not the Strode way." Laurie said holding her chin up, she let out air in a slight laugh, dropping her chin back down.

"It is in my expert opinion that you see somebody about what happened that night. You need to have some sort of closure."

A tear rolled down Laurie's face, she looked up at him. "I need help." Dr. Loomis, in all his coldness, hugged Laurie. She hugged him back and started to cry violently. Dr. Loomis has dealt with patients for over thirty years. He comforted her.

3

Laurie got into her car, Loomis stood there on his porch. She started to pull out of his driveway, she waves at him. He gave a wave back. Laurie got onto the dirt road and started to drive back towards Haddonfield.

Loomis turned around and walked back into his house. The darkness in his house, although it was daytime, gave the room a coldness. Loomis heard a creek from upstairs. He looked at the stairs and made his way up. He started to look around rooms with his gun. His daughter's room made him sad. He saw a picture on her nightstand, of him and her.

Loomis had become obsessed with work once he started to work with Michael. He was at the Sanitarium late. Almost constantly with Michael. His wife grew apart from him. Eventually taking his daughter away to Florida. Loomis chose to stay at the hospital. He missed his family, especially now that he was home all day. He was still obsessed with Michael Myers.

He walked towards a window and looked out into the woods. The leaves were everywhere. It looked so cold outside, even with the sunlight that came down. He heard another creaking noise behind him. He jolted back and looked into the hallway outside his daughter's bedroom.

"Michael?" He called out, then laughed. He started to make his way into the hallway. He turned back around and looked into his daughter's bedroom. "Goodnight Isabella. I love you." He closed the door and made his way back towards the stairway. A breathing sound came from behind him in the darkness of the hall. He turned around slowly and felt a presence of somebody there with him.


	3. The Shape Returns

1

Laurie arrived home, her father's car was gone this time. She walked into the house and heard her mom in the kitchen. "Laurie." It was like she lived this moment before. Another ignorant parent talk coming. Laurie walked into the kitchen. "There you are, I went to your room to wake you and you were already gone. I wanted to make you breakfast."

"Wasn't hungry I guess." Laurie turned to go upstairs.

"Where did you go this morning Laurie?" Her mother asked.

"I went to the Library. Wanted to return those books I borrowed."  
"I can't help but notice, you don't have any books. Nothing interest you?" Pamela asked, wiping dry one of the knives she just washed. Laurie watched the knife dance in her hand.

"Nothing good. I may just paint tonight."

"Now that sounds like fun."  
"Join me?" Laurie asked, hopeful.

"Oh, Laurie I have to work tonight." Laurie felt pain in her heart.

"You said you would take—"

"I know, I know, I feel awful about it too. I had to pick up that second shift."

"You know what tonight is mom." Laurie said.

"What?" Pamela said, knowing the answer.

"Halloween mom…Halloween. Last year a man tried to kill me on this night. Oh wait, you wouldn't know would you? You never asked me what happened."

"I know what happened…it was horrible Laurie."  
"You never heard it from me." Laurie said, starting to cry.

"I didn't want you to relive that terrible night."  
"I live that night over and over in my mind every second of every goddamn day." Laurie said matter of factly. "Maybe if I did talk about it more, it would stop."

"Oh honey." Pamela reached to touch Laurie's shoulder.

"He cut that one…" Laurie said, tears rolling down her cheeks. The front door opened, Morgan, her father walked into the house.

"Oh, perfect time for my lunch. The beautiful women of the house…" He noticed Laurie and Pamela crying. "What's going on."

"Nothing, girl talk." Pamela said wiping her tears away.

"Yuck!" Morgan said playfully elbowing Laurie. Laurie laughed at this, _time to forget what happened and pretend I'm normal._

2

The Strode house was now empty except for Laurie who was taking a shower. The water was extra hot, bringing comfort to her. The silent monotone beat of a song playing on a record player in the hallway echoed into the bathroom. Laurie washed her hair, letting out a cry then a laugh, another cry. Today has been emotionally draining to her, and it wasn't even halfway over. She opened the curtains to the bathroom and saw her father's razor on the sink. Her eyes lingered on it.

The song changed to something much more upbeat and Laurie smiled and put on her robe. She walked into the hallway and sort of danced into her room. She looked down at a phone number scribbled on a piece of paper. It was Loomis's phone number. _Call me if you ever need to talk, please Laurie find help._ He told her, as he handed her his number.

After Laurie was dressed she made her way into the kitchen and quickly made herself a sandwich. She sat on the counter as she ate. She was peeking out the back window as she ate. Suddenly, she saw a figure moving outside. Her heart started to race. She looked down, between the blinds she saw someone walking up towards the front of her house.

Laurie dashed to the door and saw that it was locked, but she put the chain lock on as well. She went to dial 911 when there was a knock at the door. Her heard was still racing. "Hello?" Laurie called out.

"Uh-Laurie? It's me Paul." Laurie opened the door, and Paul was standing there holding a giant pumpkin. "Happy Halloween?" Paul said with an awkward smile. Laurie couldn't help but smile back. She let him come in. "I figured you were going to be home, maybe needed the company?" He said.

"You about gave me a heart attack." Laurie said, finishing her sandwich.

"I hope it's okay…maybe carve a pumpkin."

"I could use the company for sure." Laurie said.

"Same…to be frank, it's been a rough year."

"I understand…"

"I mean yours…I can't even imagine. I hate to act like the victim in this situation. Annie was coming to pick me up…things got so chaotic. I remember getting a ride over to the Wallace's, and seeing all those cop cars." Paul's eyes started to tear up. "I was devastated…what if I was there? What if Annie had picked me up sooner…or if I had my dad's car. I could have been there…maybe even saved her."

"You can't go on with the 'what if's' it will drive you crazy." Laurie said, again giving out advice to someone when she couldn't even take her own.

"So…pumpkin?" Paul said pointing at this pumpkin he had brought. Laurie looked at it for a moment. She remembered that night, carving a pumpkin with Tommy…then she had a flash…she remembered seeing a pumpkin in the bedroom…on the nightstand, next to Annie's lifeless body.

Laurie ran towards the bathroom and started to throw up. Paul followed behind her. She heard him coming up and closed the door. "Did I do something?" Paul asked.

"No…I'm just…not in the holiday mood." Laurie advised.

"I'm sorry Laurie…I just wanted to get your mind off tonight. I shouldn't have brought a pumpkin…" Paul said. Laurie took a moment but finally opened the door. Paul was still standing there. "So no on Ice cream too?" Paul asked.

"That sounds great." Laurie surprised herself with this response.

3

Haddonfield High School

A group of girls were in the gym still putting up decorations for the Halloween dance. There were spider webs, giant black and orange balloons, streamers, and a huge table with refreshments. Some of the girls were wearing their costumes. They were all part of the Student Government Association.

A few of the boys came in holding more balloons that had just been filled with helium in the wood shop class. "Just tie one to each of those chairs." Gerri said, she had some whiskers painted on her face for her cat costume. She took the head piece off for the moment. She was the senior class president, and mostly ran the 'SGA' when the teacher was away. Gerri was seventeen years old, had long brown hair, and piercing blue eyes.

"Gerri I finished the tombstones, their drying outside." Another boy said. Gerri gave him a thumbs up.

"Set up the cemetery over there." Gerri said.

A David Bowie song started to play on the stereo that someone brought. _"_ I love this song!" A girl screamed out and turned it up louder. Gerri rolled her eyes, the music was way too loud.

Gerri went to walk towards the back, she noticed, outside the back gym door someone standing wearing a black jumpsuit and a white mask. She thought it was strange, but then again a lot of kids wore costumes to school today. She leaned down and grabbed some of the open paint tubes. She looked back at the door, and the figure was gone. "Guy's give me like five minutes." Gerri said, as she made her way towards the back door.

She opened the doors that moments ago the figure was standing. She looked around. "Hello?" There was nobody near, and the bricked off corner held the trashcans. Gerri called out again, with no response. She turned to open the door and return, but it was locked form the outside. "Shit." Gerri started to knock on the door. She peeked in and saw that most of the girls were dancing and distracted by the loud music. "Hello! Open the door." She said as she banged louder.

Suddenly she saw something in the corner of her eyes. She turned and saw the shape walking towards her. His white mask, _that mask_ , she thought. It had become more notorious after the murders last year. The mask had looked a little dirtier than the pictures she had seen on the news. _He was never found,_ Gerri also thought. _This can't be…_ "Who are you?" She asked the shape that walked up to her. She backed away with a scream as he pulled a large butcher knife into her line of sight.

Gerri started to run around the back of the building. She quickly dodged towards the next door, which luckily for her was the Girls Locker Room, which was unlocked. Gerri started to run through the empty locker room. She went to leave and noticed that the doors had been chained up from the inside. "Help me!" She screamed banging on the door. The door jolted open a little and she saw into a hallway in the school. "Help! The door is chained up." Gerri screamed, to nobody.

The Shape walked towards her with their knife in hand. She turned and saw him approaching. She started to run down towards the lockers in the girls Locker Room. There were a few long rows with benches between the lockers. She went to the far back into the showers. In the back of the showers there were frosted windows near the top. She started to climb the side of the shower, one foot on the cold, the other moving up towards the shower head. She pulled her body up high towards the windows when The Shape walked in. Gerri screamed out again. Her foot on the shower head broke it, causing a spray of water to shoot across the showers.

Gerri held onto the window and pulled it open. She hopped up as the Shape grabbed her other leg and pulled her down. Her grip was so loose she slipped down, getting sprayed in the face with water. From the ground she looked up as he lifted the knife and drove it her.

The water swirled towards the middle of the large shower room, into the drain. Blood started to swirl around into the drain. The Shape stood up, it then looked towards the door and started to walk back outside.


End file.
